To pave the path through the dark
by Master DV
Summary: One must take their fate into their own hands. This is a darker twist to the blonde haired shinobi that we all love Darknaruto strong naruto. Plaese forgive me for any mistakes it will get better with time
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

Once upon a time, there was a happy ninja village hidden in the leaves it was full of happy people who would go about their days peacefully. All made possible by their strong shinobi, but one day something horrible happened. The great demon Kyubi no Kitsune, attacked the village destroying all in its path.

The ninjas fought to protect their home but sadly they could not kill the beast as it was too strong for them. They fought long and hard, exhausting every option and suffered many casualties. So in an act of desperation the fourth hokage devised a seal that would seal the kyubi thus defeating it. Unfortunently they had to seal it in the body of a new born child. The unlucky bastard-I mean hero of the story happen to be the only child to be born that day and was used to seal the great beast before it could destroy the village.

At the end of the night, the monster of epic proportions was sealed inside the child, known as Uzumaki Naruto, and the village was not destroyed by the monster that had terrified them all.

This was the starting point of one's journey through the darkness that would plague his soul.

Sabutori Hiruzen was a great man, he was an accomplished shinobi of the leaf, hokage of said leaf village, father (though maybe not the best one) of another accomplished jonin ninja. And had just retired to hand over his hat to his successor. That was until the kyubi had attacked the village destroying all that he had worked to protect.

But today he was a sad man, it had been about two days since the attack of the kyubi and now it was time to decide what was to be done about the fourths son who had the kyubi sealed into him. The sandamine found that a bit mind boggling to think that a three day old baby had the most powerful demon in existence sealed into him and seemed to be able to sleep as nothing had happen. But what worried him more was the safety of the child, the news of the kyubi sealing didn't go well with public, they had been shouting for the boy's blood all day long and the Sabutori was getting a headache.

And that was not the worst of it. Some people had even tried to kill the boy (16 attempts and counting). All claiming it was a "justified" act of vengeance. Let's just say that Ibiki had some more playmates right now. Sabutori chuckled darkly at the thought of the criminal's tor-Interigation at the hands of said sadistic man. Sabutori took a drag from his pipe before releasing it slowly; he was too old for this.

There was a knock at the door, breaking the man of his thoughts."Enter". Sabutori said, it was his secretary."Its time hokage-sama". The man then shut the door. Sabutori sighed; today was going to be a long day.

After retrieving Naruto from his crib, the old man made his way to the council chambers were, there was quite a few their all focused their attention on the old man as he made his way into the room. All were glaring daggers at the newborn in the old man arms. Sabutori took his seat and awaited the arrival of the other council men/women. It did not take long for the old man to get irritated by the looks he was seeing getting thrown at Naruto; he was not pleased at all by this. "You know it's impolite to stare". Said the old man stating his disposition to council people.

"Lord Hokage" started the Hyuga clan head in a cold voice. "Why are we even having this meeting in the first place, we should kill the monster while we can". Said the clan head in an equally cold voice. Sabutori was not going to have any of this." Lord Hiashi, hold your tongue, this child has saved many lives that includes you and your clan so I'd appreciate it if you do not disrespect this child you should honor him." The Hyuga head just "hympfed" and turned his head. Sabutori could not believe this man just announced the notion of killing an innocent child just because of his burden. Before Sabutori could think of the bad things he'd have done to this man. The rest of the council had arrived and taken their seats.

Sabutori stood up and cleared his voice. "now we all know why we have been called here and I would like to _remind_ everyone that I will not take any funny business from anyone concerning our new jinnchuurikii". This caused uproar in the council room."Lord Hokage we should kill the beast it's not safe just leaving it alive so it can attack us again". Shouted Karin Haruno (**A/N because Karin is always the douche bag)** a civilian council women. This was followed by shouts of agreement from most of the civilian council."**SIELENCE**". Roared Hiruzen he was feeling the headache already."You should all be ashamed of yourself, this boy saved all our asses and the least you can do is be thankful, instead you scorn him for something he has no control over". This caused some of the council people to have guilty looks but some still were set in their views of the sleeping child." Hokage-sama how do we know that the kyubi is sealed within the child, surely a mere storage seal could not contain the most powerful of all the tailed beasts". stated the Yamamaka clan head, inoichi was very curious as how the fourth had defeated the monster that most could not.

The third took a look around the council room, most were actually interested in what the method of defeating the beast was."I am declaring this an S-class village from now on punish able by death should someone speak of this too the younger generation." The hokage started, gaining some confused looks from some of the council." As some of you might know it is impossible to kill a tailed beast, the fourth knew this and made a seal that would seal the kyubi into the child but that would not hold the beast for long so he made a pact with the death-god to help with the process, but at the cost of his soul". The old man said in a serious tone that they had not heard from him in a long time." The shinigami accepted these terms and ate the fourths the soul and sealed the kyubi into the boy". He showed them the boy who was still sleeping even though there was a lot of ruckus in the room." But enough about the fourths death, it stills saddens me to speak of it". The old man's demeanor had changed immediately." now let's talk about the reason for our gathering".

The rest of the afternoon was spent shouting and sending many death threats and killing intent towards the many council men/women. At the end of the day they came to a decision that Naruto was to be placed in an orphanage and not to be made aware of his burden until he was old enough to understand why.

The old man sighed. It had been a long day of doing work but he was satisfied that he had protected the fourths son from execution and was made safe….. for now but he'd worry about it tomorrow . So now it was time for some well dissevered rest for the weary old man. That was until Naruto broke out in a cry it was amazing how the child chose this moment to be heard all day. He was a baby after all.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: A bad life

**a/n: sorry for the late update but I don't care nobody reads this…..at least not now but soon hopefully anyway the reason why for the late update is due to writer technical difficulties(I was lazy okay if u don't like it well….go rub a monkeys tummy)also I was thinking of the time line for this, I seem to be only think of the end but not the beginning. But nevermind about me lets get on with the story so if u don't mind I am going to do disclaimer!**

I don't own Naruto or any storys I might reference to.

They are owned by their respective owners and you should check them out.

Pain…. That's all he felt, whether it be emotional, or physical it still was pain.

Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy six year old, he was a orphan so he had no family. He grew up in poor conditions and always mistreated Naruto didn't under why he was treated the way he was treated the way he was he didn't understand why they all hated him so much. He would often cry himself to sleep wishing for a better tomorrow.

Naruto was sleeping in his bed(some old blankets laid down on the floor) before there was a loud banging on his door. " get up boy miki wants you in her office a.s.a.p" with one last bang the man left . Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he was still tired, he was six years old they tended to wake up whenever they felt like waking up, and still wanted to sleep but if the mean old bag wanted to see him then he had to go see her. Getting up he checked his watch, he found it in some garbage can around town it still worked just the glass was cracked, it was 7 in the morning what the hell could the old bag want at this time? Sighing Naruto went to his _dresser_( a old cardboard box) and pulled out a white t-shirt with a orange spiral on it he also pulled out some blue shorts that had some holes in them.

After Naruto had gotten dressed he quickly made his way to the front of the orphanage where miki office was, his room was located in the very back of the orphanage away from the other children, he knocked on miki's door after quick sigh to calm himself. he hated to be called to her office because any time he was something bad always happened. "come in " called a voice from behind the door, it was miki.

People always described miki as a kind, caring person who most said that she didn't have a single evil bone her body. She grew up as a orphan with no money she had a very tough child hood but one day she moved to the leaf after she had gathered enough money to buy an apartment. She felt that others shouldn't have to grow up how she grew up and she would give those unfortunate enough a better life.

After she got a loan from a bank she bought a place large enough to fit the kids she was going to take care of.

That was when she met tenji, he had short brown hair, green eyes, and a dazzling smile. He was a orphan like herself and he felt the same way as her when it came to taking care of the orphans. He was kind, brave, strong, and compassionate she fell in love with him. After a couple of weeks of getting to know each other he asked her on a date she had accepted. A couple months later he had proposed to her. She was madly in love him and he was madly in love with her also so she accepted it without hesitation. She was so happy she was going to be married to the man she loved and she was also going to start a family of her own she wouldn't be alone anymore. They were to be married that next spring.

It all changed October 10. Tenji was assigned to the medic core and was helping them transport the injured.

He was crused by one of the kyuubi's tails.

Miki was devastated when she learned of his death she spent a lot of nights crying herself to sleep. A couple weeks later she had learned of the boy the fourth had sealed the monster into. The same monster that had killed her tenji and luck would have it that that same boy was put into her care due to her running the orphanage. She swore on tenji's grave that she would avenge her dead lover. The only problem she had was that she could not kill the monster and be done with it. Due to the third re-enstatement as hokage he had placed laws from hurting the boy or revealing to the younger generation that he was the monster. So she decided upon making his life hell.

The things she did to him made her self sleep at night she was very cruel to him, she put the other childen against him, they would bully him and she would reward them and praise them all of coarse maintaining a look that she was being fair so the the demon couldn't tell the third of what she was doing.

She was in the middle of doing some paper work when there was a knock on the door she wasn't expecting anybody but the source of her sorrow she called him in.

Naruto came in very nervous although he tried to calm himself down he couldn't . she was smiling at him as he came in. he was right today was going to be bad.

"Hello Naruto-kun". Said Miki as she sat at her desk she had made sure to empisize his name as if telling him she was happy to see him here because she had something very cruel to give him today. "h-hello Miki-san". Said back nervously he didn't want to be here he had hoped he could have spent his day wandering the alleys of konoha today it was better than staying here all day were he got bullied and everybody hated him and mistreated him. " Naruto-kun do you know why I called you here today". Miki said in a sweet tone.

"no Miki-san".

"Well today I was so busy I forgot to get someone to clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, and I was hoping you would clean it for me". Miki ended it with an edge to her voice so he would understand that she wasnt asking him to do it.

Naruto knew it he always had to do the hardest chores out of every one and he couldn't say no when he was asked to do it or he would get _punished_. His hopes of playing outside today were destroyed. He got the job he hated the most kitchen and bathroom duty. Now most would say whats wrong with just cleaning a bath room. Well most didn't live in the orphanage with other little kids and everybody knows that sometimes little kids have _accidents _when in the bathroom. they tended to get really dirty and smelly but don't even get him started on the kitchen it was big enough to have fifty grown men in there imagine how many small kids you could have in there also they were all six years old they were messy as hell.

Sighing Naruto just nodded his head and left to go get the cleaning supplies." Oh Naruto don't forget t clean under the stoves". Miki called after him as he left.

"stupid orphanage, stupid Miki, stupid bathrooms". Naruto was grumbling to himself as he was cleaning under the stove of the kitchen. It had taken him for what seemed forever to almost be done with his chores, he missed lunch and the sun was going down, he had to just finish cleaning under the stove but fate had a way of making Naruto 's life much harder than it had to be.

"hey Naruto what's up" said a voice from above. Naruto looked but he didn't need to he already knew who it was. "what do you want Akito". Naruto said hoping that she would just leave, akito was always picking on Naruto playing pranks on him, calling him names and triping him in the hallways. Naruto couldn't do anything against her she was atleast a couple months older than him, he was having a really bad day and akito showing up just didn't help him feel any better.

Akito had long brown hair and brown eyes she was nothing special but she had one hell of a temper and she acted like a spoiled brat. It wasn't farther from the truth since she picked on nartuo all the time she got treated special . "I see your scrubbing the floor like the trash you are" akito sneered at Naruto. But Naruto didn't care he just got back to work he didn't want to deal with her right now.

"go away akito I don't have time to talk right now". Naruto said as he started scrubbing the floor again akito didn't like that answer.

"well make time I have something to tell you so listen up". Akito demaned she was had a mission to accomplish and she was looking forward to the prize she would get for doing this. Without waiting for Naruto to give a response." I came here to say sorry for all the bad things I have done to you and I couldn't help hear that Miki-san put you on kitchen duty again so I came here too help you get even with her.

Naruto looked at akito suspiciously, why would akito be apologizing to himor even care to help him get even with the old bag." Why do you want to help me all you've ever done was be mean to mean so why do you want to help me". Naruto questioned her, but akito already had an a answer.

"well I was thinking that I should be nicer to you and that we could be friends" akito said sheepishly but she was acting she needed him to belive her if this was going to work mentiomimg being friends with him would make him take the deal.

Naruto was shocked here was akito, a person he believed was his nemisis, offering to be friends with him he didn't have any friends and he was very lonely he didn't want to be lonely anymore maybe he could be a bit happyier now…..

"s-sure um what do you have in mind". Said Naruto who was a bit nervous around akito now since he never had a friend before.

Akito smirked, he was so gullible(come on he is six) she had him right where she wanted him.

"Great! Now here's what I want you to do miki is so going to get it". Akito talked to Naruto about her devious plot he had no idea he was walking into a trap.

**Wow that was a good long chapter I hope those of you reading this that you like it I suck with work effince and so this took a long time to write im sorry for that and for those of you wondering why Naruto seams so mature is becuz he had to deal with a lot of crap up to now its agaed him mentally so he's like a year older than he really is I guess oh and just to tell you now the real action of this story wont happen for another couple of chapters so please wait and please review if u don't **

**SATAN WILL RAIN ACID DOWN YOUR THROAT AND BURN YOUR ESHOPHUGUS **

**So remember to review this story tell me what you like and wont you don't like and what you hope to see in this story.**

**From the author of a thousand ideas **

**MasterDV**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter4:betrayals and a new beginning

**a/n: hello masterdv again here with a new chapter for my story. Im so excited people are actually reading this!(tears streaming down my face T_T) thanks for the reviews you have given me new inspiration to countinue writing. Once again I must apologize for my horrible grammar and my short chapters once I get into the more interesting parts of my stories I will probably write longer chapters.**

**I do not own Naruto or any references I may make in the future. If I did own it hehehe lets say thet Naruto wouldn't have so many enemy's still.**

Naruto had a nagging feeling in his stomach it was something he didn't feel often: he was nervous.

His gut was telling him this was a bad idea and that he should just ignore the order that Akito had given him. But this was just too important to ignore. If he did this for Akito then she would be his friend and he desperately wanted a friend.

Despite being nervous Naruto was feeling excited. He was going to have a friend! Finally he wouldn't have to suffer the agony that was called loneliness. He would have someone to talk to when he needed to talk to someone. He would have a person who wanted to play with him. He would have someone who would actually care for him. He wouldn't be alone anymore, never again!

Naruto steeled his nerves for what he was about to do. His target was on the move. And if he did this right then he would have a friend and Akito promised they would play games together after he was done.

Kyo was the oldest of the orphans in the orphanage. He was nine years old and in a couple weeks he'd be ten. Now while Miki did have a lot of funding to the orphanage she would not hire extra hands to help out. Not out of greed but she wanted to teach the children responsibility as they have no parents and she is there guardian. So while the younger of the orphans ate she would have Kyo watch them. Who in the right mind would leave children alone in a lunch room unless that person loved to clean up huge messes.

Kyo was making his way up the lunch room. He hated when he had to watch these brats who couldn't go one meal without causing some kind of problem. It was infruitating to watch these kids. Kyo was still grumbling to himself that he didn't react fast enough to go over the trip line. Kyo stumbled down the lunch room, his balance lost, that when he tried to right himself that he stepped on a roller skate that had been placed in his way. Now rolling down the lunch room he couldn't stop himself when he crashed straight into Miki's office window.

Miki was doing some paper work, when suddenly a big bang alerted her to a boy that had crashed straight into her glass window thankfully it didn't break but it did look like it had hurt. Getting up quickly she prepared herself for what was about to happen. She opened the door and a bucket of paint dropped on her head dyeing her in a bright orange.

The whole room had fallen silent. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Someone had spilled paint on Miki's head, they weren't too worried about Kyo's wellbeing as he had been a bully. The whole room stayed silent for another second.

The whole room then busted out laughing.

Miki was covered in an orange that had made her look like a bright orange. And being the majority of the room immature children they couldn't help but laugh.

"silence"! came an angry shout out of Miki. The whole room did. Miki never yelled only when she was extremely angry. "now, I want whoever did this to come forward right now and your punishment won't be as sever". Miki said in a calm voice that made said prankster shivered.

Naruto was now afraid they eventually would find the rope that was tied across from him on the floor and being him they wouldn't waste a second to _punish_ him. He couldn't move or they would suspect him of doing it. Oh how was he supposed to get out of-.

Naruto saw akito stand up. Was his new friend going to take the blame for him, was she going to be a friend and take the fall for him. He wouldn't want that for his new friend.

"I saw who did it, it was Naruto"! exclaimed Akito. Naruto was shocked why had his friend given him away! Didn't she want to be friends.

Naruto's eyes widen. She never wanted to be his friend she was just tricking him so he would do her work for her and let Naruto take the fall.

Miki made a b-line towards Naruto she was imposing over him." Get up". Said Miki still in a calm voice Naruto complied only to be pulled by the hair. With a yelp of pain he was dragged to the door of the orphanage with a couple of kids following to see what his punishment would be.

Naruto was thrown on to the street from the orphanage door. He landed on the cold hard ground that made up the street.

"stay out you freak and don't ever return her again"! shouted Miki as she slammed the door. Naruto could only look at the door that had had been slammed in his face. He felt his eyes burning but he swallowed those tears. He wouldn't cry for this. This was all his stupid fault, he should have never trusted Akito. He should have ignored her and went about his business. But she had said she would be his friend…..

The tears did fall this time. He was right nobody, wanted to be his friend. They would only be out to hurt him.

Naruto walked away into the night, he had a special place to go whenever he wouldn't go back to the orphanage. It was now his new home since he had no where else to go.

He looked one last time at the orphanage. He saw Akito laughing at him through a window. Naruto turned back to where he was walking and continued on his way.

XXXXXXX

Naruto had reached his destination. It was an old rundown shack on the edge of the village in was hidden by some trees to some people who would pass by occationally. Naruto had found it one night while he was exploring the forest of the village since he didn't want to hang out where those who hated him would always glare and whisper behind his back. While it looked old and dirty on the outside it was decent on the inside. Naruto had left some supplies in here in case he ever had to stay here. There was some old blankets, a small table, and in a cupboard there was some instant ramen. It wasn't much but better to have something than have nothing.

Naruto crawled in through a hole in the wall around the back. He coverd it with a piece of wood he had found in the forest. It kept wild animals from coming in and eating his food.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto lied out on his makeshift bed he was tired from the stress he had experienced and the 10 mile walk from the orphanage to his 'hideout'. He was feeling numb now as he had stopped crying on his way here. His thought still spinning on how he had been stupid enough to actually believe Akito. It was many hours later that he fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

Naruto woke up when his stomach decided that it was feeding time. He got up to change in a pair of clothes that he had left there. It was an orange vest with a dark blue short-sleeve shirt under the vest. He had a pair of green pants that had many pockets(watch the filler episode rookie teacher iruka on the shippuden series to get a picture.).

He left the shack so he could go to the nearby stream so he could get some water for his ramen cup. After he had eaten he would go to the old man and see if he could do anything about his current predicament.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto took the back roads that would eventually lead to the old man's building. If naruto had learned anything in his six almost seven years of life is that it was not a good idea to take the main roads. People would always glare at him and throw things at him. He was already in a bad mood and he didn't want to make it worse.

After some time Naruto had finally made it to the hokage tower. After some sneaking past the receptionist desk he went up the stairs into the long corridor that lead to the hokages office.

Sabutori was in the middle of some paper work, it was the first sheet of the day, a very long day, hoping he could put off getting paper work done. The door slammed open as a six year old ran in.

"JIJIJ"! shouted the six year old as he ran up to the old mans desk. Sabutori was surprised to see Naruto at this time of day but Naruto almost never visted him for no reason so he would assume there was a reason for him to be here.

"Naruto what a pleasant surprise". Said the old man as he brought out his pipe."what can I do for you today".

"jiji I got kicked out of the orphanage yesterday". Sabutori looked sticken. Naruto knew that wasn't good. "yesterday I played a prank on Miki and poured paint all over her and she got mad and threw me out." Naruto continued." I also sent one kid sliding into a window but he got what was coming to him!"

Sabutori looked at the blond as though he had grown a second head." Naruto do you know how much trouble you're in right now, it's one thing to pull a prank on a kid, but to pour paint all over the orphanage owner. It's kind of within their right to kick you out." Sabutori finished .

Naruto just looked down in shame. He didn't want to tell the old man that he had been tricked into doing that prank for someone else. He didn't want to the old man to think he was an idiot. He was the only one that was nice to him, other than the ramen people, so he didn't want the old man to think he was a lost cause.

Sabutori sighed. This was most troublesome not only was Naruto kicked out of the orphanage he also had no where to go or anyone to watch him. He couldn't assign one of his ninja to watch the blond. They would have to be out of the village all the time doing missions and there was no way of telling when they would be back at times. He also couldn't give him to some random villager that could do more harm than good. He couldn't force him back into the orphanage the council would most likely try to keep him on the streets just so he could die or something.

"jiji I want to live by myself." The blond broke the old man out of his thought."I don't want to go back to the orphanage. All they do there is mistreat me and make fun of me and a whole bunch of other things. I don't want anybody resenting me anymore because they were forced to take care of me." Naruto had his eyes covered by his hair.

Sabutori just stared at the little blond boy. He sounded just like his father, looked like him too. But his father was at least almost a teen when he had asked him to be able to live by himself. He couldn't allow this six year old to be off on his own. But then again he didn't have that many options. And assigning a villager to watch him was just asking for trouble. He let out a long sigh. He would have to approve.

"okay naruto I will let you live by yourself." The blond immediately brightened "on two conditions though." Naruto nodded." One you have to come see me once every month and report how you have been doing. And two try to stay out of trouble since you will have nobody to watch you." the blond just nodded again.

"okay jiji I will thank you!" the blond gave the old man a wide grin." So jiji where will I be living?" the blond questioned.

The old man got up and went to a cabnit near his desk and pulled out some files. He started looking through them." Well naruto I will have to see if I can lend you a apartment. Why don't you come back later and I will give you the location and the key. In the mean time why don't you see if you can get any belongings of yours from the orphanage." The old man said as he shuffled through a few more papers.

The blond thanked the old man once again before he left the office. He was getting his own place now.

**a/n: well that was exhausting especially since I had to write it twice. Review a lot and I will post a new chapter on Friday. Only if I get 25 reviews for this chapter. So bye.**

**P.s. I like cheese lol**

**MasterDV**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

**a/n: hello it is your comrade MasterDV I know it has been some time since my last update but video game's man…also I was waiting to recieve my new laptop and be able to type at any time I wanted so this is the first of many chapters to be typed on here. I'm sorry for the long wait but that doesn't mean I wasn't thinking up a new chapter so here you go a brand spanking new chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto or any references I may mention. If I did own Naruto then let's say Naruto would not be like himself he would be more ninja like and have cool ninja clothes not to say he doesn't have cool clothes now it's just that for a ninja he needs more black.**

It had been a couple of months since Naruto started living by himself. It wasn't so bad he didn't have anyone to bother him and he always had a place to go and stay and he had food…the only thing he didn't have was someone there with him…while he didn't like the people at the orphanage at least some would talk to him even If all they did was say mean things to him.

Here in this old, small, apartment he didn't have anyone to talk to not a single living thing to keep him company. He had learned long ago that going out to the village was not a good idea and that he shouldn't walk around there a lot. So he was board and lonely he didnt cry about it but some times he did. But that was only when he thought about having parents. While he didn't know them he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have parents. To have a caring mother who would sing him to sleep, make him lunch and kiss his brusies when he got hurt. To have a strong father who would care for him protect his mother and himself. Be there to take care of him when people were being mean to him.

But he didn't have that. He had to see the things he did have. Although not a lot he at least was still alive and had food a place to eat. And he didn't have to wander outside anymore least he get beat by a random drunk man…

Naruto had some times been beat really badly by drunks some time he didn't ell the old man with the funny hat because he didn't want him to worry. He feared he may have to go back to the orphanage. No matter how lonely he was he still didn't want to go back to that place ever again. He still cried sometimes when he thought about how akito had tricked him. It had hurt really badly when akito had tricked him. He thought that someone wanted to be his friend, he was so happy that he had someone to help him throught the tough times. But as it turned out Akito wanted to trick him and just wanted to get him in trouble. He know knew not to trust anyone that much. He figured if Akito had done in then whats to say that others don't want to do that.

But maybe he was being to harsh on himself for being that stupid enough to trust Akito when he should have not have. But he would deal with his trust issues later right now he should focus on running from this mob that was chasing him…

How he got into this predicament he had no idea. It all started this morning when he realized he was out of ramen cups. Recently he had found what may be the food of the gods. He had gone to a stall where he met these really nice people. It was an old man and his daughter who sold ramen he was hungry one day and decided to see if he could eat there. The people were really nice and gave him a free bowl of ramen. And when he had tasted the noodles and brought well…okay he cried it was really good but also this was the first thing anybody have given him as a gift. Ever since then he couldn't get enough of the noddle soup. So thus the reason he had decided to leave the safety of his home to go buy some ramen. Now he wasn't stupid enough to think that he would be welcomed in the shopping distract. He had some really bad times there he rather not think about. So with that in mind he came up with the most awesomness plan ever. He would deguise himself and walk into there and no one would be the wiser.

He had worn a scarf and a hat and some plain looking clothes. He had made sure to cover his blonde hair. People seemed to notice him when he had that out. He had made sure his his disguise covered the odd wisker marks on his face. That's was something very odd about himself he couldn't figure out why he had these weird marks he'd seen others with marks on their face but none like his he had asked the old man about them but the old man would dodge the question and say "when your older I will tell you." He didn't like that the old man kept things from him but that wasn't important right now.

Now what had went wrong with his fool proof plan of sneaking into the marketplace well he didn't take into account that it wasn't really the time to wear this type of attire. You see it was the middle of summer and the land of fire wasn't known for its cold summers. It was known for its hot summers. So needless to say his face was sweating.

He had been walking down the main road in the marketplace heading towards the store. His face was burning up and it didn't help that it was midday right then. He was felt like he was going to die so foolishly he moved his scarf just a bit . unforutenatly due to him wearing a scarf and a hat in the middle of summer every one was staring at him thinking how odd he was so when he adjusted his scarf he accidently showed the very whisker like marks on his face. Lets just say they weren't thrilled to see him there.

"Get the freak. Show him he's not welcomed in these parts"! one man had shouted as they chased Naruto around a street. They had been chasing him for a while now and this did nothing to decrease their frustration with him. It served really only to irate the mob some more and this is were he was now.

Now naruto for all intents had bounds of energy and he could go for a long time in any physical activity. He could probably out last an adult in a foot race or any activity really. But that's not to say naruto didn't have his limits. He had been running full out for around an hour or two and he was starting to fell tired his muscles were protesting the continuation of his escape but his body didn't feel like taking a beating today. His heart was pumping adrenaline and his breath was haggard with exhaustion. He didn't know if he could go any longer.

Thinking fast he ducked into a random alley way to try to lose his pursuers he knocked down a trash can or two to try to trip up some of the mob but they weren't that stupid and just decided to jump over it. He continued his escape on the next street that he had run onto. He then saw a ladder that lead up to a building he could probably lose them that way he quickly climed up the ladder as fast as he possibly could, he barely made it to the top before the ladder was knocked over by the people on the ground in a attempt to make him fall into their clutches. He was lucky that he got up when he did or he was sure he would'nt be feeling too good after falling from three stories. He used this chance to get out of site from his persuer's. he ran across the building as fast as he could he saw the other build ing on the other side it didn't look to far to jump across and he hoped that he didn't fall to his death.

He picked up his speed and ran the fastest he could. He was coming close to the edge and jumped .

Time seemed to slow down as he fell. He seemed to have misjudged the distance between this building and the next. He felt like he was falling for a long time. He would surely die from a fall at this height. He didn't want to die he wanted to live but this looked like this was it for him. He closed jhis eye's and in a last attempt to stay alive he curled into a bal and positioned himself in a way to minimize the damage of the fall. He could feel the ground closing in on him.

He then felt a pair of arms grab him and he felt like he was flying. Slowly opening his eyes he found himself in the arms of a masked man. He looked up to see the man was wearing a cloak and a animal mask with a dog design on the front. The masked man was hoping over the rooftops and had caught him from his fall.

The masked dog ANBU had been on his patrol route when he spotted the blonde demon container running from a mob of angry looking people. While this wasn't anything new, he knew he had to watch out for the demon container. He watch him run through alleys and down roads silently following him. That was when naruto had climbed up a latter. He was impressed with how the blonde had outrun the mob for long. He then saw naruto attempt to jump the gap between the two buildings and immediately moved to intercept. He caught naruto as he was about to hit the ground.

Naruto felt at calm flying through the air as he was doing now. He really liked this feeling like he was a bird. But then it came to an end as the masked ninja stopped on a random road away from the angry mob. he put naruto down on the path.

Naruto looked up to the silent masked man and the man looked down at him.

Rubbing behind his head he gave a big smile to the man who had saved him. "um…. thanks for catching me " he said sheepishly the man only nodded. "say…" naruto started up. " are you a ninja". The man nodded again.

"that was so cool how you caught me and was jumping over the buildings and everything how do you do that." Naruto said excitedly. Maybe he could do that he didn't want to be falling off any buildings anytime soon and he could use that skill to help him get away from his chaser's.

The ANBU thought it over for a second on the best way to tell this to a child. He finally came up with a good way.

"eat your vegitables." The man said with a plain voice before he poofed into smoke leaving naruto on a empty street.

Naruto had gone to the nice peoples place after he had been ditched by that masked ninja. Who he swore he would find out who that was an get revenge for that lame answer he had given him although he wouldn't get it that bad since he had saved his life. But that was for another time right now he was walking home. He didn't get the ramen he needed and he could bet that the mob was still on the lookout for him.

He was tired from all the running he had done and ready to take a bath. He looked over to the nearby park he was passing. He noticed some kids picking on some kid. While he didn't like to talk to other kids his age. But he didn't want to stand by while someone was being picked on, he didn't feel that it was right since he was picked on constantly and he didn't want anyone else to feel like he felt.

He ran over to the group.

"hey why don't you pick on someone your own size". Naruto exclaimed as he ran between the girl and the group of guys. He took a look at her and got a good look at her. She seemed to be crying and she had some dirt on her clothes, probably from being pushed down on the floor. She had bright pink hair and green eyes from what he could see.

One of the bigger boys stepped forward he seemed to be the leader of this little group.

"hey brat get out of our way we are just having fun with miss forehead here." The boy said threateningly at naruto held up his fist to show his point. Naruto wasn't scared though. He merley narrowed his eyes at the boy. "leave her alone go somewhere else." Naruto said. The boy just laughed and his little gang joined him. They stopped when he did.  
"oh yeah and who's going to make me." The boy said to him. Naruto now knew he was in for a fight and the odd's didn't look good for him. He had so strike now.

Using the element of surprise he kick the boy in the no-no zone and proceded to punch him in the face as he went down. He saw the others start to move in on him so he charged them and tackled one of them he quickly rolled away to gain distance from them . he barely avoid the fist one of them had sent at him. Acting on instinct he grab the arm and pulled the kid toward him to throw him off balance. He sent a kick at that one and punched the one hoping to catch him off guard. He then rolled past the othe one and tripped him but the kid hit him with a kick which caught him in the stomach. The others used that moment to converge on him. They soon became a mess of thrashing limbs and body's as they fought. After a couple of minutes the boys felt as it was too troublesome too continue.

"you watch your back we'll get you for this'. The leader limped away as he and the others ran away. They were worse for wear and had bruises covering them. Naruto was not in a better shape. He had a nice shiner on his right eye and his shirt was slightly torn. He had a busted lip and small cuts on his body. He had a pretty good job done on him but he got in a few good hits on them also. Not too shabby for a four-on-one fight.

He turned to the girl who had stopped crying and was now looking at him. She walked over to him and helped him off the ground. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. They had ruined his favorite shirt those bastards he would get them-."im sorry you got hurt." The girl said quietly naruto merely turned to her and gave her a smile.

"its no problem I don't like people picking on someone." He said smiling at her."why were those moron's picking on you." ask naruto. He was curious about the girl she had bright pink hair and green eyes. He hadn't seen features like that in anybody. So he natural curiousity was piped.

The girl looked down and he could see tears forming in her eyes. "t-they make fun of me because of my forehead, its really big and ugly!" the girl said out while wiping her tears.

Naruto took a look at her head. It didn't look any different from anybody else's why would they pick on someone who was just a little different? Naruto then became painfully aware of the wisker marks on his face. Were these the reason people mistreating him, but that wouldn't make any sense he had never heard someone say something about the marks on his face other than when he was called a freak.

Naruto put his hand on the girls shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he'd seen a parent do this to their child when they were giving encouragement. He gave her a big smile, he found someone who sorta understood what he'd had gone through. Maybe not exactly but close is close enough for him.

"my name's naruto Uzumaki, wats your name." he held out his hand in a gesture of greeting. The old man in the hat taught him this.

The girl gave him a small smile and shook his hand." Im saku-"

"SAKURA WHAT ARE DOING!" before sakura could shake naruto's hand she was pulled away by what seemed to be her mother. Who also had pink hair. She scooped sakura up into her arms and held protectively in her arms while she glared at naruto.

"sakura what are you doing, what happen to your clothes did this _boy_ do this too you?" she said boy with a sneer, as if it had tasted bad by just saying the word. Sakura looked confused as to why her mother seemed angry.

"Kaa-san, this boy helped me there was these mean boys-."

"I don't want to hear it, sakura don't go near this boy sakura now it's time to go home." Sakura's mother didn't want to hear what the demon did. She put sakura down and grabed her hand she then lead sakura away from naruto all the while saying to sakura how she shouldn't go near the boy.

Sakura took a look at the boy over her shoulder. He was just standing there with a sad look on his face. He watch them walk away.

After they had walked out of site naruto just turned and started to walk away. Why did that lady tell that girl to stay away from him? Wasn't it a parents job to help their child make new friends. Espeacialy if he had just gone through the trouble of getting into a fight with some boys for her daughter's sake.

Naruto was saddened by this. He thought he might make a friend and make this horrible day into a good one. But whatever deity out there that he had some way angered, like to screw with him and make his life horrible.

Naruto could feel his eye's start to sting with tears. He couldn't allow himself to cry. Don't give them the satisfaction, don't give them the amusement, and never let them see you sweat. He told himself this as he turned and walk away. All the while holding back his tears.

He would allow himself some tears as he fell asleep that night.

Well it wasn't exactly long but it was good for me. Im going to be posting more often now due to the fact that I had gotten a new brand new laptop. I wont have to relie on my brother allowing me to use his computer. I will be able to update now more often oh and by the way I finished this chapter on Christmas eve. I started it the day before and had done like 5 pages that day so expect less wait periods.

If you liked this chapter or if you hated it please tell me. I will read it as long as you give me constructive critism and point out my mistakes.

Now I haven't got much reviews but I would ask you please to ask more questions about the story. How can I make a good story without feedback.

Anyway read and review the chapter and I will give you a pizza….ok no pizza but I will think of something.

MasterDV


End file.
